ushufandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Real Name | } |- ! Current Alias | } |- ! Aliases | } |- ! Relatives | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Base of Operations | } |- ! colspan="2" | Status |- ! Alignment | } |- ! Identity | } |- ! Citizenship | } |- ! colspan="2" | Characteristics |- ! Gender | } |- ! Hair | } |- ! colspan="2" | Origin |- ! Creators | } |- ! Universe | } |- ! Portrayed by | } |} "I'm Batman." ' '-Batman ''' '''Bruce Wayne '''is a billionaire-businessman, and a prominent figure in Gotham City. After his parents were murdered in front of him, young Bruce traveled the world learning combat skills which he would then apply in his crime-fighting life as the dark but heroic '''Batman. History Early Life One night, during Bruce's youth, he and his parents, Martha and Thomas Wayne, were walking home from the Monarch Theater when they were cornered by a mugger. He demanded Martha's necklace, and when she refused, he shot her and Thomas, leaving Bruce to swear to rid the city of crime. After this tragic event, Bruce was raised in Wayne Manor by the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. At age fourteen, Bruce began his journey across the globe, learning various skills which he would equip in his battle to avenge his parents, including all sorts of studies, such as chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. Batman Begins After many years of studying, Bruce returned to Gotham to set out against the crime and corruption that populated the city. Though Bruce thought himself to be ready to defend the city, he believed that he lacked something in his physical and mental arsenal. He recalled his fear of bats as a child, as a large one had crashed through a window, and decided to use it as inspiration. He then made a costume to resemble a bat, and donned the title of Batman. Robin At a circus in Gotham one night, Bruce watched history repeat itself as the Flying Graysons, a family of acrobats, were murdered in front of their son, Dick Grayson. Bruce adopted Dick and at the age of nine, he became his crime-fighting partner, the Boy Wonder, Robin. Batman and Robin became a legendary team in Gotham, gaining the nickname of the "Dynamic Duo". However, after several years of being Batman's partner, Grayson believed himself too old for the role, and after an argument with Batman, he officially left him. Dick would go on to become Nightwing. Jason Todd After Dick had left Batman, Batman discovered Jason Todd attempting to steal the Batmobile's wheels. He gave Jason a better chance at life, and let him become Grayson's successor of the Robin mantle. However, in an attempt to get to Batman, the Joker kidnapped Robin and brutally murdered him, leaving Batman devastated. This led Batman to work solo most of the time, refusing to take on another partner. Jason Todd, however, was later resurrected by Talia Al Ghul and became the Red Hood, a violent and twisted vigilante. Batman remained unaware of this for months after his first appearance. USHU Batman was contacted by Nick Fury, who inquired him about the recent escape of Lex Luthor from Stryker's Penitentiary. He easily deduced that Doctor Doom broke him out. When Nightwing returned to the Batcave after having chased Two-Face, Batman inquired him about Dent's capture. After researching Luthor's spottings, he traced him to New York City. After asking Nightwing to call Batgirl and put her in charge of protecting Gotham, they waited till the next evening before departing. After arriving in New York, Batman and Nightwing met up with Tony Stark, who appear to share dislike for each other. Despite Batman's repeated comments, Stark insists on giving them a tour and eventually reveals that he has created a suit of armor designed for Batman. Though Batman is impressed, he refuses to use it, angering Stark. However, Stark comes back in shortly and invites Batman upstairs for coffee and pizza, though he is interrupted by the Stark Tower crime alarm. Along with Avengers Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America, he (noting Nightwing's absence) rides in the Avengers Van until it is destroyed by Deadpool. The Avengers then face off against the Mercenary Trio, Batman engaging Deathstroke who eventually overpowered him. He was saved only by the timely intervention of Nightwing, who donned the Iron Bat armor and used it to disarm Deathstroke before assisting Iron Man and Captain America in taking down Taskmaster. However, Taskmaster escapes using a smoke bomb. Back at Stark Tower, Tony Stark (still in armor) complains to Nightwing about his stealing of the Iron Bat before being interrupted by Batman, who points out that Tony himself said that the armor was Batman's, and therefore Nightwing didn't steal from him. He then bids farewell to all of the Avengers but Stark, who he still dislikes. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Indomitable Will: Batman's willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring. * Intimidation * Interrogation * Peak Human Conditioning: Bruce has a diet and exercise routine that keeps him in perfect condition. * Acrobatics: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics.' ' * Martial Arts: Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered one hundred and twenty seven forms of martial arts. * Weaponry: Despite usually relying on his body, Bruce is proficient with all sorts of melee weapons. * Stealth * Marksmanship: Batman has received archery training from Green Arrow, and is capable of wielding all sorts of ranged weapons, including throwing knives and firearms, despite his refusal to use the latter. * Genius Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. * Multilingualism: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. Strength level * Peak Human Strength: Batman engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this, his strength, like all other physical attributes, is at the peak of human perfection. He is shown to be able to bench-press at least one thousand lbs. Paraphernalia Equipment * Batsuit: Batman's suit is composed of reinforced Kevlar, and is extremely resistant to bullets, explosions, impact, falls, and nearly anything else. * Utility Belt: Batman carries tons of small pieces of equipment within his signature yellow belt, including Batarangs, several detective tools, and a Kryptonite Ring, in case Superman ever needs to be subdued. * Grappling hook: Batman carries a grappling gun, to scale buildings and occasionally immobilize enemies. * Batkey: Batman has a key that is able to open the Batcave, and any garages that his vehicles were assigned to. * Batrope Launcher: Batman carries a small gun that launches a tightrope to two different points. Transportation * Batmobile * Batwing * Batboat Weapons * Batarangs Notes * Portrayed by Fradwasere in the USHU game. Being the creator, Frad is unlikely to ever give up the place. * Second character to be created in USHU. (First was Tony Stark.) * Batman formerly wore different clothes based on the same outfit, from LEGO Batman 2, before DDude642 took Fradwasere's suggestion to create the classic black suit. Category:Secret Identity Category:DC Category:Heroes